Cover
by In Between Daydreams
Summary: They went undercover. She got hurt, and now he couldn't stop thinking about it.


Cover

In Between Daydreams

Right now. Right this minute, it was nice. They sat on his couch, drinking his beer, watching one of his movies. She was leaning on his body, lacing her fingers in his own. She wore his hoodie. Yesterday he drove her home from the hospital in his car. It wasn't his fault, or at least that's what she told him. They were undercover. They played a couple who were looking to buy an apartment in an area. Their goal was to find information on the realtor, and prove that she was a big time drug dealer in the area.

_Flashback:_

"_Ziva, wait." Tony pleaded as Ziva stormed out of their undercover apartment. They had just finished an argument that Tony would have liked to say he won, if it didn't make him feel so guilty. It was a stupid thing to argue over. The shower. Ziva was about to use it when Tony argued that he called it first. It got heated and they both said regrettable things, that wouldn't easily fade from the air. The air that was suffocating him at this exact moment._

_The pair easily ranged off topic and insulted one another for stupid reasons. They each needed to back their argument up somehow. The air which he tried to breathe was thick with hatred. He finished their spat with a crude remark about how her _ taste in men was affecting her mentality, figuring how she almost married a murderer.

_She glared at him and he knew suddenly that he had taken it too far. Tony stood in the same spot for a few minutes before taking off after her. When he got outside, it was dark and he couldn't see much. He could only hear a soft moaning and shallow breathing coming from the alley next to the building. At first he thought it was nothing but soon the voice started mumbling a word. He barely made it out. The voice was feminine and he soon hear the word clearly. 'Tony."_

"_Ziva!" Tony shouted as he looked down the alleyway. He could make out two figures. One lay face-down on the concrete, while the other was leaning against the brick wall o the building, with one hand on their abdomen ,and the other clutching a weapon, which was undoubtedly used on the other person in the alleyway. They were mumbling the word._

_He rushed to her side and assessed the situation. She had multiple stab wounds and could only explain what had happened in short gasps. _

"_Came up." Cough. "Behind me and." Breath. "Pulled out a knife." She finished. Tony called an ambulance and looked at the other person in the alleyway. It had been the realtor. She claimed to Ziva that she had known about their little undercover operation before the stabbing. Ziva had gotten a good shot at her in the back of the neck while she was walking away._

_Tony now sat right in front of Ziva. They were as close as you could be without cuddling. He locked eyes with her, clenched his jaw shut and squeezed her hands tight. They sat like that until the paramedics came and needed space to assess the situation._

_She was successfully stitched up and sent home the next day. Tony was ordered to look after her for the next couple of days. So he drove the both of them back to his apartment where they now sit._

Present Time:

"Tony. I can feel you staring." Ziva stated as she shifted to look up at him.

"Yeah. I can see that." He replied, not making eye contact. Ziva waited for an explanation, so he continued. "You almost died the other day Ziva." He paused. "And it was because of something I did." The pain and guilt in his voice was almost unbearable. She squeezed his hand, and spoke.

"It was not your fault. I shouldn't have gone out at night like that, especially on an op." She tried to reassure him.

"Yeah but I said all of that stuff abou-" He was cut off by her lips crashing onto his in an instant. He tightened his grip on her waist while her hands roamed his neck. She broke it after a short while to speak. She locked eyes with him again and spoke softly.

"What is done is done now, Tony." She paused and took his hands. "I am okay. We are okay. Okay?"

"Yeah, I know." He said quickly before kissing her again. They realized the movie was almost half over by now, so Tony broke the kiss and tucked her back into his side. She nuzzled his neck and breathed in his scent, while he buried his nose in her curls. It was nice, those moments. When they were both equally vulnerable. One didn't have to comfort the other. It was mutual and silently agreed upon.

They focused on the movie and eventually gave into the temptations of a much- needed slumber.


End file.
